Hetalia: One Shots of Randomness
by Angel999FTW
Summary: All in da title.
1. Timeout Corner

Hello and welcome to my first-ever-actually-meant-to-be-one one shot! So this is based off an rp my friend Brittany aka pinkittwice54 and I did on Deviantart. It contains her main OC *coughherselfcough* and my Nordic OC. So yeah. Let's go!

 **Third Person**.

Brittany, a teenage girl with brown hair, dark brown colored eyes, fair skin, and red rimmed glasses is sitting near the fireplace, which is located in the house of the totally swag Nordic 5. She dons a red shirt over a blue undershirt with a pair of jeans. On her feet are a pair of red combat boots. In her hands is a copy of a manga straight from Japan...the person, not the landmass.

Then a silver-blondish haired Ålandic girl wearing a lavender coat walks over to Brittany trekking some snow into the house. The Ålandic has dark violet colored irises and peach skin. She is also wearing black pants and black knee high boots with specks of snow.

"Brittany, come on," the Ålandic says, "you're missing out!"

"Mikaela, I wanna read by the fire!" Brittany whines.

After sighing, Mikaela decides that if she wants Brittany to play in the Scandinavian snow; she will have to drag Brittany to the mystical world called: outside.

Mika grabs her friend's new red coat and throws it at her. Then she tells the girl-that-would-rather-read-than-play-in-the-snow to put the coat on. Obviously, she refuses to. So the two begin to fight and somehow, Brittany's new coat is on her body. Norwegian magic? Well, at least she won't freeze to death. Now it is the moment of truth. Can she successfully drag Brittany to the outside world? So without further ado, Mikaela drags her outside.

"Brittany, you finally decided to play outside!" Mathias exclaims as said girl fixes her coat so it can keep her warm.

"Yeah." Brit responds.

"Oh! That coat is so cute on you!" Tino squeals.

"Denmark, watch out!" Mikaela yells as a snowball sails through the air towards said Dane. But being the idiot he is, he ends up getting cold snow to the face.

"Snowball fight!" Peter yells as he throws a ball of snow at Åland.

"Oi!" Mikaela says as she dodges the snowball, "You better try better than that!" The micronation then gets hit by a snowball thrown by his "sister".

Then a slight panic goes over Brittany. She quickly goes over to a certain Magic Trio member.

"Hey Lukas!" She yells at Norway. "Wanna team?"

"Sure." The member of the Tsundere Trio responds.

So now with teams made. The most epic snowball fight can commence.

 **After The Most Epic Snowball Fight.**

"How wants hot chocolate?" Finland asks in a singsong voice. Most of the party responds with yes.

"So, Brit, which Nordic do you fancy?" Mikaela asks her friend.

"How 'bout you tell me who you fancy?" Brit asks. Mikaela's eyes wander over to where Iceland, Norway, and Denmark are.

"One of them is very sexy." The adopted daughter of Finland and Sweden comments.

"You said the "s" word!" Exclaims the brown haired girl.

"So." Replies the silver-blondish haired girl.

"Timeout corner for you." Says Brittany as she drags Mikaela to the corner of the room.

"Nu-uh." Mika retorts.

"Uh-hu." Adds the girl trapped in the Hetalia universe. **(I don't know why but yeah. For your story, mon amie.)**

"Nu-uh." The Nordic girl says.

"Timeout corner." Scolds Brittany. Mikaela responds by running over to her "papa".

"SAVE ME PAPA!" She yells acting like her life depended on her not going to the dubbed timeout corner. "Me no like timeout corner!"

"No, Tino can't help you now, it's the time out corner, Tino! Hand her over!" Brittany asks the Finnish male.

The Ålandish clings onto Tino. "NO! PAPA! DON'T LISTEN TO THE MEANIE!"

Tino replies with, "Sorry, but she is the author of the story, honey." **(This is what happens when I copy and paste this part of the one shot from our rp. Finland can not only snipe like a boss, he can also break the fourth wall.)**

Brittany drags Mikaela to the corner. "Come. On. Time. To. Go. To. The. Time. Out. Corner."

"NO! PETER, HALP ME! ICELAND! MAMA SU-SAN! NORWAY! AND I CANT BELIEVE IM SAYING THIS! DENMARK HALP ME!" Mikaela yells as she over dramatizes and scratches at the carpet.

"NO ONE CAN HELP YOU! STOP RESISTING!" Brit yells. But obviously Mikaela doesn't listen to Brittany, so she continues to resist.

She still continues to pull Mikaela. "Will you stop already?"

Then Berwald comes in

the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Ber care to help me out?" The American girl say as she puts on a sweet and innocent face. Berwald rolls his eyes, but picks Mika up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Oh my god Berwald stop showing off!" Scolds Brittany.

Mikaela is finally placed in the time out corner. Brittany then smiles smugly.

"I think I win here." She adds. Mikaela then fake-cries. "Meanie." Mika adds. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"I would like to see you try." Brittany adds while laughing. Mikaela grumbles as she crawls out of the corner.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU'RE TIMEOUT ISN'T FINISHED YET! TINO! Control your daughter!" The not "punished" girl scolds her friend.

Tino says to Mikaela, "Mikaela, listen to Brittany."

Mikaela responds with a simple, "No."

"Or no cookies." Finny teases. **(I simply cannot remember the correct word for that.)** Mikaela reluctantly goes to the corner.

THE END! Also there is a pic that goes with this. Here is the link: (art/Game-plan-535984634) and without the parentases. And yes I know I failed at the spelling. Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	2. Falling Into His Arms

Yo! Welcome to my next one shot based on a pic by Brittany. So this one will include her again and my main OC! Yeah!

 **Third Person.**

The same brunette girl from last time is hanging red, white, and blue streamers for a certain American's surprise birthday party. **(And yes, I am well aware of the fact that it is not the Fourth of July, but I couldn't think of a country other than Alfred to use!)** Her friend, Mishyeli, the Mongolian personification of, well, Mongolia helping Brittany hang the streamers. She has black hair done in a single braid, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She dons a plain creme t-shirt and jeans. The awesome, but not as awesome as Prussia song, "Where Are U Now" the nightcored version blasting from Kiku's phone.

The said Japanese male is currently slicing things with his very sharp katana for unknown reasons.

"Brittany, can you pass me another roll of blue?" Mongolia asks her human friend. Brittany leans over to pass the extra roll over to the Mongolian. She successfully completes her mission without falling over.

"Yes!" Exclaims the American girl. "Didn't fall!" As Brittany has her little celebratory dance, she shakes her ladder. Then a second later, she is free-falling from the ladder to the ground. Somehow the ladder stays upright though. Fortunately for her, Japan happens to be under her as she falls. So she ends up getting saved by the stable Asian country, that is wielding a katana, that luckily didn't impale itself into her because that would have really sucked if it did.

'Please don't drop me. Please don't drop me.' The fallen girl thinks over and over again in her head. The now startled Japanese man, just stares into Brittany's brown eyes.

"Spoke too soon didn't ya." Says Mongolia as she skillfully backflips off of the ladder and successfully lands on the ground without falling over.

"Stop being an overpowered Mary Sue!" Whines Brittany as she breaks the fourth wall a little bit.

"But the author wanted to make me awesome like that." Replies Mishyeli, breaking the fourth wall too. "Um, can you put me down now?" Brit asks Kiku, who quickly puts lets her down.

"WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS ARU!" Yells China in a OMG way.

And yeah. I apologize! I know it sucks, but the next one will be better! Also I might do a part two of this. So yeah. THE END! Angel999FTW out. **B'**


	3. Denmark X Reader X Norway FAIL

So, I'm very sorry about the last one shot, but this one will be better! I was talking to Brittany and this came up in our conversation and this was born! So here it is!

 **Reader-chan's POV.**

Today was Iceland's birthday and you are currently with said nation and the rest of the Nordics and Estonia. Denmark and Norway are arguing, but at this point you already had toned them out.

Then the rest of the nations finally arrive at the park that you guys are currently at to have the party.

When the Awesome Trio brought out the liquor you should have known that you and Wales **(it's an inside joke.)** would have to clean up the mess that the many drinker nations would make. That thought completely left your mind when you began watch the nations play their many drinking games.

So then as the last of the drinking games wrap up, you and Wales, as predicted, have to clean up the mess of the drunken nations. The stench of alcohol strong on many of the intoxicated nations breath. Especially from both Mathias and Lukas. The two then walk up to you drunkenly.

"Hej, sexet pige (1)." The intoxicated Dane says to you. You knowing Danish, blush instantly at what he calls you. The drunk Norwegian chokes his "brother" using his tie. He then releases the other's tie.

"You are so sweet, like one of my Danishes." Denmark says, using that line to pick you up. **(Hehe...I tried to make a pun.)**

"A vakker engel (2), like you, shouldn't listen to a Danish gris (3)," Comments Norway preparing to choke Mathias again. "But listen to a kjekk djevelen (4), like me." You raise your eyebrow. 'Are they flirting with me?' You think to yourself. You blush at the thought of the two countries liking you. The two then begin to crowd you to a point, where they are practically smashing you.

"Do you need some help, frau (5)?" Prussia asks you giving you a hand as they two begin to bicker with each other. Gratefully, you quickly take it.

"Thanks, Gilbert." You thanks the Prussian. And with that you two go your separate ways. He going to get drinks and you, trying to stop the quarrel between the two Nordics.

"Mathias, Lukas, quit fighting." You scold them. They both turn to you and something in their eyes sparks.

"Now, that I do look at you from this angle, you do look like an angel." Denmark compliments you pushing Norway away so he can be in front of you. Both your lips almost touching. The look in his eyes clearly saying that he wants to kiss those lips.

Instinctively, you step back. The Norwegian uses this chance to push the Dane to the side and make a move on you. So after a few moments, you are in the same exact position you were in with, but with the younger Nordic.

Then, oddly you find yourself slowly moving into his lips. Then as your lips would collide, you find yourself face to face...to face with the same exact males, but now you are on a bed.

Slowly, you get up from a lying down position. Then you feel the sudden pain coming from your head.

"Woah, (Y/N), are you okay?" Mathias asks you giving you an ice pack.

"Nggh. What happened?" You ask them putting the ice pack on your throbbing head.

"You got to much to drink then you tripped and fell unconscious." Answers Lukas. "Luckily you didn't have a concussion." 'Wait, so was that all a dream?' You ask yourself.

And that was my first attempt at a love triangle reader insert story. Time for translations.

1\. Hej, sexet pige = Hello, sexy girl in Danish.

2\. Vakker engel = Beautiful angel in Norwegian.

3\. Danish gris = Danish pig in Norwegian.

4\. Kjekk djevelen = Handsome devil in Norwegian.

5\. Frau = Woman in German.

Also, since I can't seem to get any good ideas I'm going to add the oneshot that was going to be the third one, but came out sucky here! Here it is!

 **Third Person.**

"Yo!" Greets Mr. Puffin as he enters a room that houses a pretty puffin. The other puffin looks, well, like Mr. Puffin. The puffin just stares blankly at the male puffin. He begins to walk around the puffin that is sitting on a quilted bed.

"Þú ert heitur (1)." Mr. Puffin whispers into the other's non-existing ear.

'That's odd...she didn't respond.' He thinks to himself. Then he flies out of the room to meet up with his owner.

The next few days, Mr. Puffin regularly talks to the other puffin.

Then one fateful day, Mr. Puffin enters the room to see Brittany on the bed playing with the puffin.

"Oi. What do you think you are doing to the lady!?" He squawks.

"Eh?" Asks Brittany as she looks at Mr. Puffin then to her puffin, then back at him. She breaks out in a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" He impatiently asks.

"This is a plush puffin." Brit replies in between laughs. Then it hits him. He fell for a doll.

And now time for this oneshot's translation.

1\. Þú ert heitur = You are hot in Icelandic.

So here are your two oneshots for the price of one, grandma! I watch Chuggaaconroy, don't judge. Byesies! Angel999FTW out. **B'**


End file.
